


Call My Bluff

by Cerberusia



Series: Completely Ironic Incest Shenanigans [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Suck my dick, Bro," Dave crows, tossing his controller on the coffee table and leaning back smugly. </p><p>There is a moment of silence: Dave mentally prepares himself to flee from the probable incoming tickling assault, though he knows all he can do is buy himself time. </p><p>"Sure," says Bro, and slides off the couch onto his hands and knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call My Bluff

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling this was inspired by a Homesmut prompt, but cannot immediately find it. Hopefully OP finds it!

It's taken him an ungodly amount of time and an unspeakable amount of apple juice, but Dave has finally, _finally_ beaten Bro's high score on _Call of Duty_. He leans back on the sofa, controller in one hand, basking in the glow of sweet satisfaction.

He hears footsteps on the stairs leading to the roof. Even better.

Bro strides in without even appearing to notice him, going straight through to the kitchen. He unstraps his sword from his back and tosses it on the counter, following it with his hat. He runs a hand through his hair as he opens the fridge door and pulls out some orange soda. He's been practicing katas out in the Houston sun; no wonder he's thirsty.

"Sup," says Dave, very casually.

Bro just nods at him, twisting off the bottle cap and taking a swig. Feeling excitement bubble in his stomach, Dave turns back to the TV and says,

"Hey, Bro, come look at this."

He hears the _clunk_ of Bro putting the soda back in the fridge and his footsteps as he comes up behind him to look. Without turning around, Dave knows that there's a small crease between his eyebrows. Bro vaults over the back of the futon to see the screen properly, landing with a soft thump. Dave tried that once, overshot and bruised his tailbone. Luckily he'd waited until Bro was out, so he didn't have to suffer the extra indignity of bruised pride.

"Okay, what's so - _hey_." At this, Dave gives up and starts laughing: Bro's indignant face reflected in the black background of the high score menu is just as rewarding as he thought it would be. He got Bro to make an expression!

"Suck my dick, Bro," Dave crows, tossing his controller on the coffee table and leaning back smugly.

There is a moment of silence: Dave mentally prepares himself to flee from the probable incoming tickling assault, though he knows all he can do is buy himself time.

"Sure," says Bro, and slides off the couch onto his hands and knees.

"What." But Bro is already shuffling between Dave's knees and setting his big hands on Dave's skinny thighs. He digs his thumbs in, then spreads them wider to accomodate the width of his shoulders. Dave's heart is in his mouth. Even for them, this is kind of far to be taking a joke.

"Bro, haven't you heard you gotta wine and dine a lady before you start trying to get your hand up her skirt? I'm not that kind of girl," Dave says, deadpan, feeling his pulse in his throat. He tries to manoeuvre his foot to kick Bro in the solar plexus, but only weakly catches his side.

"You sure ain't," Bro agrees, and leans in to seal his mouth over the denim at Dave's crotch.

Dave jerks, grabbing Bro's shoulders. It's not like he can even feel much through his jeans, just warmth slowly seeping through, but that's a lot when you're thirteen and virginal and he feels his dick twitch. Is this revenge? Is it irony? Is he getting felt up _ironically_? He's not sure how he feels about that.

He feels Bro's tongue licking the denim, rubbing his dick right through his pants. He feels it swell immediately and squeezes the material of the futon in his fists. Then Bro sucks the head through the fabric and he lets out a little wheezy gasp. He wants to ask Bro what the hell he thinks he's playing at, but his tongue is stuck in his jaw. He wouldn't get an answer anyway.

Bro sucks harder, making Dave jerk in his seat and gasp again, grasping fitfully at the futon; then he pulls away, and Dave doesn't even have time to feel conflicted because Bro is popping the button on his jeans and yanking down the zip and Dave sighs because at last his dick is free of the uncomfortable pressure.

Then, cool as you please, Bro pulls Dave's boner out of his underwear, leans forward, and licks it.

The sound Dave makes is indescribable. He's thirteen, never even got as far as kissing, and now his hot - yeah, Dave's noticed - experienced older brother is going down on him like the Ubisoft server on the new AssCreed release date. The electric sensation shoots up his spine like a mini-orgasm.

Then Bro really goes down on him, opening his mouth and sliding it all the way down Dave's cock like it's nothing, like it's easy. His fingers squeeze Dave's thighs again, keeping his legs apart even though he instinctively wants to close them.

"Nngh!" Dave seizes him by the hair, squirming in his seat. " _Bro!_ " His heartbeat is loud in his ears, sweat prickling on his skin, his focus narrowed to the warm, wet heat of Bro's mouth surrounding his cock.

Bro pulls back and presses his tongue into the slit at the tip, licking all over the sensitive head, and Dave feels his orgasm start in his balls, sparks of heat tightening deep inside him. Too fast, too fast.

"Ah, Bro!" he gasps - you're meant to warn whoever's sucking you off, right? His hips are moving and he can't stop them.

Bro, eyes and thoughts invisible behind his shades, just takes all Dave's cock into his mouth again and _sucks_. Dave wails, tipping over the edge.

"Ah, ah, _ah_ -!" His voice climbs in pitch, hips jerking back and forth helplessly in the grip of orgasm.

He slumps on the futon, dazed and humiliated for basically going off as soon as Bro went down on him. It just felt so _good_. Bro sits back on his heels and runs his tongue over his lips. Dave tries to find something appropriately cool and casual to say to the guy who's just sucked him off, and comes up empty handed. He'd assumed this wasn't going to be happening for another few years.

Bro stands up, looming over him: tall, broad-shouldered, possessed of an innate physicality that Dave just can't copy.

"That's the danger of saying things you don't mean, bro," he says, his voice as even as ever. "Sometimes, someone takes you up on it."

And then he absconds before Dave can get his cerebral cortex back online and form speech. Typical. He's such a dick sometimes.

...And, on the subject of dicks, that was _definitely_ a semi in those tight trousers. This is something Dave hadn't considered, that Bro might enjoy blowing him beyond an appreciation of ironic incest. He hadn't considered it; but he's considering it now. He's considering the fact that the shower's just started up, and Bro is in there, naked and wet and with a hard-on. Which he got from sucking Dave's cock. And he's going to take his dick in hand and...

Welp, five minute refractory period is up. Dave falls sideways on the futon so he's lying down and jerks off to the thought of Bro doing the same behind the bathroom door. He can't imagine his brother's face, can't think what expression he might be making, so he just thinks of Bro's dick, imagines it hard, imagines Bro really going for it, still wearing his gloves that he surely doesn't actually wear in the shower, and has his second orgasm of the afternoon.

He breathes steadily, in and out, wet hand dangling off the futon. He'll do up his pants in a minute. He turns his head to the side to find a smuppet on the coffee table, its glassy eyes all-seeing and somehow saucy.

"Yeah, tell me about it," says Dave, and shuts his eyes to enjoy the suspension: the sun through the blinds, the whir of the A/C, the lassitude of orgasm, and the shower still running.


End file.
